In order to conduct work in offshore environments, sea vessels are often required to conduct specific tasks as well as set up and maintain the vessel in passive or controlled positions. The difficulty of mooring and conducting the offshore operations is magnified when the operations relate to offshore oil and gas related projects. Due to the complexity and criticality of deploying these operations in congested offshore oil and gas fields, vessel operators often obtain the services of an offshore survey firm to safely position and monitor the vessel during station keeping, mooring deployment and mooring retrieval once the vessel is ready to depart the site. Offshore survey firms utilize a software system interfaced to global navigation satellite system (GNSS) positioning receivers and sensory devices (e.g., gyroscopes) to position the vessel. Due to the complexity of the software system, a specialized surveyor is typically needed to interpret and control the software system. Offshore survey firms typically station such a specialized surveyor onboard the vessel to manage an onboard software system.